1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to nameplates or labels for electrical devices such as plugs and connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to nonmetallic nameplates or labels with product identifying information thereon for permanently securing to electrical plugs and connectors.
2. Background Information
Electrical plugs used to deliver electrical current from an energized receptacle to an electrical device, such as a motor, piece of machinery, etc., are well known in the art. Generally, they consist of a cable or cord containing two or more conductor wires that are attached to an equal number of terminals fixed in a connector housing. Once the plug is inserted into the receptacle, current travels through the conductor wires to the electrical device.
The wiring device industry continues to suffer from an excess of serious injuries to consumers caused by electrical shocks. Accordingly, manufacturers of electrical devices have been required to provide consumers with various information so that they may properly use the electrical plug or connector. This information is typically provided on either packaging or packing slips which are sold with the electrical plug or connector. The problem with putting such information only on the packaging and packing slips is that the packaging and packing slips are often discarded when the plug or connector is being coupled to an electrical cord or the like. According to the industry, it is required that the plug or connector be labeled with the information to allow the consumer to properly use the plug or connector. This has resulted in nameplates and the like being developed which are permanently fixed to the body or housing of the electrical device. For example, in the past, metal nameplates have been screwed to the housing of the electrical device to provide the appropriate information to the consumer. One problem with metal nameplates is that they conduct electricity which can be dangerous to the consumer in certain circumstances. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid having metal located on the exterior of the housing.
In other prior electrical devices, the information to the consumers have been molded directly in the plastic housing of the device. By molding the information into the housing of the electrical device, the information is permanently affixed to the electrical device. The consumer will always have the information available to ensure proper use of the electrical device. However, since the indicia is molded with the housing of the electrical device, the indicia and housing typically have the same color. Therefore, it is often difficult to read the information that is molded into the housing of the electrical device. This can result in the consumer either misreading the information or failing to notice certain warnings. Failure to follow such warnings can result in the consumer being seriously injured due to improper use of the electrical device.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved method in which to permanently secure a nameplate or label to the housing to provide the consumer with sufficient information on the appropriate uses of the electrical device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs in the art which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical device with a nameplate which is permanently secured to the exterior of the electrical device to provide information to the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a non-metallic label which is mechanically fastened to the housing of the electrical device in such a manner that the mechanical fasteners are not exposed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nameplate which is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a nameplate for an electrical device comprising a dielectric layer having a first side with product identifying indicia thereon, a second side for engaging the electrical device and at least one mounting hole extending between the first and second sides, the dielectric layer including a label section with the product identifying indicia thereon, a mounting section with the mounting hole being formed therein and folding section connecting the mounting section to the label section; and adhesive overlying the second side of the label section of the dielectric layer for attaching the dielectric layer to an exterior surface of the electrical device.
The foregoing objects can also be attained by providing an electrical device, comprising a housing adapted to be coupled to an electrical cord, and having an exterior surface; electrical contacts mounted within the housing and adapted to be coupled to electrical conductors of the electrical cord; and a nameplate coupled to the exterior surface of the housing, and having a dielectric layer with a first side with product identifying indicia thereon, second side with adhesive thereon and at least one mounting hole with a fastener extending therethrough, the housing being constructed to completely conceal the fastener.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.